The Begining of the End
by Moon Goddess Leira
Summary: Story about the Daughters.. Birth,Death etc. Please read. I know this summarry sucks but lets hope the stories better! R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**  
  
Stanton stood in the darkest corner of Planet Bang as a girl materialized out of shadows in front of him. A smile slid across his face as the girl ran up and kissed him. She pulled back and smiled. The girl had long brown hair to the middle of her back. She was wearing a blood red bustier shirt with a black mini skirt and black sandals. She wrapped her arms around Stanton and whispered in his ear. "Have you worked your charm on The Key yet?" He nodded and slid his hands around her back and rested them on her hips. He suddenly jerked back and lifted his head. "Damn" he cursed under his breath. "What is it?" The girl asked taking a step back. "She's searching for me, Raquel. I have to go to her." And he started to walk off. The girl reached for his arm and pulled him back. "No you don't. Just block her. You've been spending too much time with her can't you make time for your 'real' girlfriend?" " Fine, but we'll have to leave, she can sense if I'm blocking her." "Goodie" the girl said, "Lets go to The Dungeon." She hugged him as they dematerialized in to shadows.  
  
"Whatcha doing, chica?" Jimena placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Oh, nothing. Just looking for Stanton." Anger quickly passed over Jimena's face but was soon gone. "Forget about him. We came to party!" She through her hands in the air and started moving her hips. She loved the way all the guys had their eyes on her. She felt hands grasp her waist and she turned to see Collin staring at her. "You look hot tonight. Wanna dance?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his back feeling his rock hard muscles. She wore a light purple strapless and customized jeans with moons on them. Her black hair fell in gorgeous waves and flowed with her every move. He pulled her closer; she loved the way he held her. Firm but gentle. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw Catty standing in front of her wearing a tight yellow dress that hugged her in all the right places. "Serena just got a message from Maggie. She wants to see us right now." "Okay" Jimena said with sad eyes. Collin nodded and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He watched her walk away with Catty and soon joined by Serena, Vanessa and Tianna.  
  
Stanton and Raquel sat in a booth in The Dungeon talking quietly to each other. "Can't you get her any faster? I want to spend more time with you. You're always hanging around that Serena girl." She said pouting and ran a finger up and down his chest. "Don't worry, baby. It'll be over soon. You know I only love you." He replied pushing a stray hair out of her eyes. She tilted her head up and smiled. He leaned closer and let her build up anticipation, making her hunger for her desire. Then their lips met and his tongue brushed across her lips begging them to open. Her lips parted and his tongue traced across the top of her mouth. He pulled away slowly and she wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Remember you're the only one I love. Not Serena." She nodded and fell asleep in his arms.   
  
%%%  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Raquel. And I haven't read the last book so if I'm leaving out people, sorry.  
  
Leira: Hope ya'll like it!! Its me first story so review! So I can know if you like it!  
  
Co-Host: And a special thanks to Goddess of Light Eevee!! For helping Leira post this!

Eevee: I also checked it :3  
  
Who is this Raquel person? Has Stanton been playing Serena all along? What is Maggie's news? Find out L8r!


	2. The PLan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Raquel..etc.etc.

Chapter 2

The girl reached maggie's about 30 minutes later. She opened the door as they reached the landing. "Hello Daughters,Jimena. Catty my news is especially wonderfull for you. Come in." Catty's eyes lit up with excitement as they all followed Maggie inside. She had set her table for seven and each spot had a cup of tea waiting. Vanessa noticed the seventh spot and spoke up. "Maggie, there's only six of us. HOw come there are seven pots?" Maggie smiled at her and sat down. "Last month the Secret Scroll and its Keeper were destroyed." Tears started to slide down Catty's cheeks. "I killed him." she whispered and started to cry. "NO, you didn't kill him. He was only separated from his body. I've spent the last month searching for the Keeper and I finally found him. Thats why there are seven spots. I have brought the Keeper here for an important decision." Anger and sadness were consuming Catty and she yelled at Maggie.""Why do you keep calling him 'The Keeper'? The scroll's destroyed along with his job! He's a person and deserves to be treated like one! Call him by his name God Dammit! CALL HIM CHRIS!" Tears started to pour from Catty's eyes when she said his name and she fell back into her seat. Maggie nodded and smiled kindly at Catty. "I understand." As she continued. "Tomarrow is a Full Moon at which time, as you know, your power is strongest. Thats when you may bring Chris back. If he chosees that he would wish to be here on Earth. Why don't you come in Chris?" At that a bluish ghostly form of Chris cam walking in, he looked exactly as he was when Catty had destroyed the Scroll. Catty looked up and immediately the tears were gone. A huge smile slid on her face and she lept over to Chris. "Oh my God! Chris your alive!" She reached out to hug him but her hands went right through him sending chills up her back. He smiled and blew her a kiss. Maggie spoke up. "That is just Chris' soul. ONly you girls have the power to bring him back. Maybe we should leave Chris and Catty alone for a while." She stood up and led the girls up the fire escape and onto the roof

Chris sat down in the chair beside Catty. "I've missed you." She said as a small tear escaped from her eye. "I've been by your side many nights, Catty. I have hardly ever left your side." "I really want to bring you back, Chris." "I want to come back. Then we could be together again." Fear suddenly crossed her mind. What if he found out about Kyle. He knew that Kyle had helped her but did he know they were dating? She loved Chris and she really like Kyle, but how could she choose one? "Catty?" "Yeah?" "Your'e thinking about Kyle aren't you?" "No." "Don't lie to me, Catty. I've been around for centuries. I know when people are lying. I know your with him Catty and if you would rather have him then thats okay." "No, we'll bring you back Chris. We'll bring you back." _And I hope I can tell Kyle before he finds out._


	3. The Start

Discalimer: You know what goes here...so on with the chappy..

Chapter 3

Stanton awoke in Raquel's bed slightly confused. Then he remembered. He'd slept with her to calm her down. She had been having nightmares about the moon. He looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall, 10:30 "Shit!" He muttered. He was supposed to meet Serena for the final time at 11:00, he'd have to hurry if he wanted to make it. He took a quick shower, found some clean clothes and was about to leave when he heard Raquel in is mind. _Where are you going? The final step._He replied and ran out the door to his car.

Serena stood on the beach watching the waves. She looked down at her self. _I hope Stanton likes my new outfit _she wondered. It was a black tank top with random holes cut into it showing off her stomach and back. She wore matching black boots and black jeans with a huge slit up either leg. _You look beautiful, Serena_ fluttered across her mind and she turned around to see Stanton smiling at her. The wind blew his hair around lightly tossing it across his face. _Man! He looks so sexy_ she thought _I'm glad he's mine._ He smiled slying and let his eyes drift to her shirt taking in all the holes. His eyes stopeed momentarily at a hole on her breast. A sexy smile stretched across his face. "Will you be mine forever?" He asked. "Of course, Stanton, you know I love you." She smiled and stepped closer to him. "Good" he said and pulled out a black ring with a frosted diamond set in the band. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her for a long time. "Will you come to a party with me, my love? He asked. " Wy wouldn't I?"

Catty ran up and down the streets and into stores searchig for Kyle. She had to tell him what she was going to do. She had no choice. Finally she found him near the portal into Nefandus. He saw her and waved. He lifted her up by the waist and twirled her aroun making her white sundress fly up to the top of her thighs. He put her down and kissed her on the forehead. "Your sad. I can sense it. Whats wrong?" They headed into a Chinese resturant and sat in a booth near the back. She started to cry as she started to explain everything about im and Chris. When she finished, he nodded and didn't bother to hide his sadness and hurt. "I'm sorry." she said and reached for his cheek. "Its okay I understand." His head fell down and his sholders slumped. " We will still be friends right?" She asked wiping a tear from her cheek. "Of course."


	4. Its Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Except Raquel.

Chapter.4

Serena adn Stanton sat in his car as he drove to the party. Finally they got there. They were near the bluffs at the beach. The place were Serena and Stanton had first fallen in love. She smiled remembering that night as Stanton wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started moving her hips. They moved slowly together as strobe lights and lasers shined over them. She suddenly felt her moon amulet throbbing against her chest. She looked down to see it glowing bright purple. _Thats weird _she thought _It only glows when Followers are nearby._ She glanced up at Stanton wondering if he was the reason it was glowing. Even though it hadn't glown around him since...well she didn't want to think about it. "Do want a drink?" he asked. "Sure" She said as he left.

She started scannign the party looking for Followers. She found the minds of Cassandra, Tymmie and Karyl, but they weren't exactly a threat. Someone tapped on her sholder and her head whipped around. The girls were all standing in front of her with very sad faces."What are you guys doing here?"she said."How did you find me?" Tianna stepped in front of Jimena who had started crying.

"She had a premonition about you. She saw you here dancing with Stanton. And then..." She sniffed trying to hold back tears."She saw you dying in Collin's arms."

"What! How did Jimena gave a vision? She doesn't have her powers anymore!"

"Maggie said Selene was lending them to her for a day so we could bring Chris back."Catty said while hugging Jimena, trying to calm her down. Jimena stood up and her face hardened.

"We've got to get you out of her, amiga. If we don't you will be dead." She reached out her hand but Serena jerked back and bumped into Stanton. He put his arm around her hip and gave her a drink. "What are you girls doing here?" Jimena's face filled with anger as she felt her power building up in her head. "We came to take Serena home." She released her power at Stanton and used that moment to grab Serena. Stanton shook his head then forced into Jimena's mind. She tried to block him but he was too strong. He was soon scrambling up her thoughts. He pulled out and left her standing there in a daze. He took Serena back to a darker corner of the dance floor and pulled her close. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and ran her hands up and down his chest and back taking in the sweet feel of his body on her fingers. He smiled and looked around the party and saw Raquel giving the signal. It was time for the last move.

Leira: WOOT! Well I really wrote a long one. Sorry about not updating for so long. Wel until next one! R/R please!


	5. The Final Step

Chapter 5

He pulled her off the dance floor but continued dancing. He twirled her and used that moment as a distraction. He knew he would feel bad about this but he loved his real girlfriend, Raquel, not Serena. He pulled back his arm and punched Serena hard in the face. Then he grabbed her tight and dematerialized into shadow. He saw Raquel dematerialize and follow him. He materialized in a vacant lot in Downtown. He pushed her down to the ground and held her there with a foot. Raquel materialized and started walking in slow steady steps towards them, her crimped brown hair tossing around her. She looked incredibly sexy in her tight black mini, very low cut tight black shirt and black boots. She reached them and smiled down at Serena, then kissed Stanton on the cheek. "Can I do it please? Can I be the one to destroy the Key?" She asked hopping up and down with excitement. "Sure, The Atrox can't figure out a way to use her so the side of good shouldn't have her either." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pistol. He handed it to Raquel. "Have fun." He said and moved his foot lower giving her better aim at Raquel's heart. "I thought you loved me, Stanton!" Serena shouted. "I lied" He said simply and nodded at Raquel. She aimed and fired 5 shots at Serena's chest. The gunshots echoed all down the street and lights started to come on in windows. They both grabed the dying and gasping for breath Serena and turned into shadows. They floated off to Serena's house and dumped her on the floor. She lay there bleeding to death and gasping for air. Stanton grabbed Serena's hand and used it to rip off her moon amulet. "The Atrox thanks you, Goddess." He said startling Serena. He hadn't called her that in a very long time. He grabbed Raquel's waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her. A couple of minutes later his tongue came out of her mouth as he head the door open and close. "Lets go." She said and dematerialized into shadow with Stanton.

Collin walked into the room and started to pick up the remote to turn on the TV when he saw Serena. "Serena! Oh my god! What happened to you!" He ran over to her and felt her face. It was ice cold. He picked up Serena and rocked her in his arms. Tears came flooding from his eyes as she gasped her last breaths. "I love you Collin." she said "I love you too sis." He whispered. She started to close her eyes and muttered "Kick his ass, Collin. Kick his ass.." He body was limp and her hand fell down from his shoulder. She had died. 


End file.
